


80's Night

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a story about nothing! It's just Justin and Brian being Justin and Brian, but romantically and happily.





	80's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Once again I find myself reverting to my music when I feel like shit. Today I just feel...I don't know, lethargic, sluggish, whatever the fuck you call it. It feels like that time when I was 14 and I got mono, and all I could do was sit around the fucking house because I was too tired to do anything else. I slung my bag off onto a chair and put on my pjs, the ones with the teddy bears and I made some tea. I went through my large collection of 80s music because I am a huge 80's fan(I bet Brian never knew that...hmm....) and I decided for some Bowie. He always turned me on. I put on 'Modern Love' and kicked back on the couch. I don't know what time it was but when I woke up Brian was sitting on the floor in front of me, and somehow Devo was playing.  
"Hey", I said groggily, reaching out to kiss him.  
He smirked at me and settled on top of me.  
"What's up,Major Tom", he said into my cheek, his scruffy beard making me laugh.  
"Ah, Ziggy Stardust is home", I said, laughing again.  
He looked at me in the way that he looks at me when he's worried about me.  
"I'm fine, just exhausted", I assured him, pulling him so close to me I felt like we were one person.  
He frowned. "No fucking tonight, then". He pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.  
"I'm not that tired", I smiled at him, kissed him again. Feeling him physically, but feeling him emotionally at the same time. It's a weird feeling, it's kind of like when you're kissing someone, or holding them, just being so close to them you feel like you're inside their head, inside their body, but you're not. It never ceases to blow my mind.  
"Mr. Taylor is an 80s boy, huh?", he smirks, sliding down on the couch so he can look up at me.  
"And damn proud", I say, touching his lips.  
"The Cure and The Smiths are the best bands in the world", he proclaims as if I didnt know that already.  
"I know", I say, agreeing with him.  
"Let's go to bed", i say, starting to sit up.  
As I'm walking to our bed I hear 'Let's Go to Bed' by The Cure.   
I guess Brian just put it on.  
When he wants to be, he can be the most romantic man in the entire world. The best thing is he has no idea he's doing it.  
I smile as I feel his hands around my waist.  
I look at him.  
He looks at me.  
He takes my hand and begins to undress me, slowly.  
I do the same, and we just lay in our bed staring at each other.  
He reaches over and kisses me.  
I feel like this was our first date, since we never offically had one.  
God forbid I tell Brian that, or I won't be getting laid tonight.  
Instead I tell him with my eyes, and he understands.  
"Brian", I whisper into his cheek.  
"Yeah", he says, looking at me.  
"Go put on 'There is a Light That Never Goes Out'", I say, hoping he understands.  
He looks at me again, gets up, puts it on and lays back down.  
He holds me and kisses me.  
He finally looks down at me and smiles.  
Yeah, he got it.


End file.
